We Got Married
by nijigengurl
Summary: Bertunangan dengan Akashi Seijuro, siapa juga yang tidak mau! Tapi... [OOC!Akashi Seijuro(?) x OC] BATAL BIKIN OMAKE, CHAPTER 3 UPDATED'-')7
1. Chapter 1

**We Got Married **

Casts:

**Akashi Seijuurou** ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei_

**Moemiya Chise / Akashi Chise** ©Rocalatte Effe

Rating:

T+ (karna otak Roca yang nista, bisa saja sedikit menjorok ke M- /apa)

[ **DISCLAIMER** : maybe Akashi Seijuro little bit Out of his Character. Because of that, I, Rocalatte apologizing to _Minna-sama_. Little bit inspired by Manga, _High School Bride_ by Ichikawa Schow-_sensei_. Akashi Seijuro-_sama _isn't mine, it's Fujoshi-_sensei_'s, but all OC(s) and this story is mine. ]

**WARNING: **Bad Humor (GARING ABIS), bash sana, bash sini (yang gatau arti bash silahkan Google Translate yes), bahasa yang tidak baku (kadang-kadang memakai bahasa sehari-hari anak gawl(?) *ditonjok*), komentar author ditengah-tengah cerita yang mengganggu, too much drama and…. Ugh, fangirl's fantasies.

**Rocalatte Effe Present.**

**©2014 Project**

Don't laugh if this isn't funny. Cause if you're let your laugh out, my _kokoro _about to ripped ^_,^ here's my present for my _sweeties_.

Namaku Moemiya Chise. Waktu berumur 5 tahun, mimpiku adalah menjadi pengantin dan mengucapkan janji suci bersama seorang pria yang mencuri hatiku dengan senyumannya. Lalu hidup bahagia hingga maut memisahkan kami berdua. Indah? Tidak, mimpiku ini terlalu naif.

Tapi mimpi itu berubah begitu saja semenjak morgan keluar dari smash. Maksudnya semenjak umurku 16 tahun, lebih tepatnya saat menginjakkan kakiku di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas.

"Moemiya!"

Aku menaikkan alisku saat melihat seorang gadis berlari kebangkuku dengan peluh mengalir dari jidatnya, "Hm?"

"Benarkah kau dan Akashi Seijuro-senpai bertunangan?!" Demi kerang ajaib yang terbang seperti burung di _spongebob_, mataku melebar. Kenapa beritanya bisa menyebar secepat itu? Bahkan ini belum seminggu sejak _dia _dan aku tinggal bersama. Memangnya kami pasangan artis korea yang kalau pacaran langsung ada artikelnya di allkp*p?!

"A-ah… I-itu…"

"Kyaaa! Benarkah?! Serius?!"

"Akashi Seijuro yang _itu_?!"

"Sial, aku kalah dengannya,"

"Eh eh, tapikan Moemiya sangat cantik dan Akashi-senpai juga sangat tampan. Mereka…. Cocok! KYAAA!"

Dan seketika kelasku dipenuhi teriakan fangirl yang memekakkan telinga.

"E-etto… Ano…" Aku kebingungan ditempatku. Tanganku bergerak untuk membuat tanda pada mereka jika itu tidak seperti bayangan mereka. Bibirku terbuka, dan kata-kata yang ingin kukeluarkan sudah berada diujung lidahku. Namun teriakan mereka tidak mengizinkanku untuk mengeluarkannya. Wajahku memerah, antara malu dan kesal. Sampai saat suara pintu kelasku yang dibuka diikuti oleh siluet seorang pria bersurai merah yang berdiri disana dengan mata heterokromnya yang menatap dingin kedalam kelas.

"Aka—"

"Chise,"

Suaranya yang tidak terlalu berat itu menggelitik indra pendengaranku. Wajahku semakin memerah saat orang-orang dikelasku mulai bisik-bisik tetangga. Aku berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah yang ditundukkan, "Apa?"

"Bekal," Katanya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Dia ini ngomong apa sih? "Kalau berbicara cobalah sedikit lebih jelas lagi," Protesku. Dia menghela napas, "Dasar otak tumpul," Gumamnya namun aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya, "Dimana bekal untukku?"

Aku semakin bingung. Sejak kapan aku membuatkan bekal untuknya? Aku menghela napas. Apa ini karena dia terbiasa dibawakan bekal oleh pelayan-pelayan dirumahnya? Jadi ketika tidak tinggal dengan pelayan-pelayan itu lagi dia jadi memintaku untuk membuatkannya bekal? Apa aku ini terlihat seperti pelayan?

"Tidak ada bekal untukmu," Kataku dengan helaan napas. Dia mendesis, "Istri macam apa kau…." _Blush_. Wajahku memerah. "S-s-siapa istrimu…"

"Pokoknya aku mau bekalku. Aku tidak suka makan dikantin," Katanya. Aku menepuk jidatku yang tidak lebar (Akashi: Roca-san…. *snip snip snip* | Roca: A-ah… Akashi-sama itu sangat tampan, ya? Yakan?! HAHAHA). Kenapa dia ini banyak maunya ya? Padahalkan makanan di kantin mungkin saja lebih enak daripada buatanku.

"Aku tidak mau," Tolakku. Dia menatapku sebelum menyeringai. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Apa aku telah membuat aura _yandere_nya bangkit? GASAI YUNO-SAMA TOLONG AKU! (Yuno: hachim!). Aku meringis padanya, "H-Hei.. Akashi. Aku hanya bercanda," Kataku. Aura hitam disekitarnya tidak juga menghilang. Aku menelan salivaku gugup. Lalu ada sebuah ide melintas dikepalaku. Aku meraih lengannya dan tersenyum padanya, "A-Aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu mulai besok, ya. H-h-h-h-h-hu-hub-_hubby_?" (Roca: *seketika muntah awan* /muntah pelangi udah mainstream/)

Dia tersenyum dan medekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku, "Janji?" Bisiknya. Aku menggeliat pelan saat lidahnya menyapu daun telingaku. Aku meremas kemejanya dan mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku, "Iya, iya! Aku janji!"

Dia menjauh dan terkekeh pelan, "Akhirnya kau memanggilku begitu." Katanya. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah seperti warna rambutnya sekarang. "Ugh— sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Moemiya disekolah, 'kan," Protesku. Dia hanya mendesis, "Siapa Moemiya? Kau itu _Akashi Chise_, bukan _Moemiya Chise _lagi," Katanya sembari mencubit hidungku, tetap dengan air wajahnya yang dingin. Aku melepaskan tangannya, "Sakit, tahu!"

"Tahu? Maksudnya Tofu?" Akashi tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk bermain eat bulaga. _**Ralat.**_ "Apapun yang kau katanya kau tidak bisa menolaknya, Chise. Kau tahu 'kan perintahku itu…"

"_Ab_— abang tukang bakso mari-mari sini aku mau beli,"

**-mohon tunggu sejenak, ada beberapa kesalahan dibagian ini-**

"_Absolut_,"

Dia tersenyum tipis. Kelewat tipis sampai-sampai itu hanya terlihat seperti dia tengah menggulum bibirnya saja. Namun aku tahu persis bahwa dia baru saja tersenyum. Karna tidak tahan melihatnya, aku mendorongnya lagi, "Pergilah. Orang-orang melihat kita," Ucapku dengan wajah yang ditundukkan kebawah. Dia menghela napas, lalu pergi,

Aku menatap punggungnya. Dia berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Entah kenapa wajahku kembali panas saat mengingat sensasi yang kurasakan saat lidahnya menjilat daun telingaku pelan tadi. Aku berjongkok sambil memukul pipiku pelan. _Ini tidak baik! Ah, ya Tuhan…._

-skip time-

"_Tadaima_," Ucapku saat aku baru saja sampai didepan rumahku— kami. Tidak ada jawaban. Berarti dia belum pulang. Aku melepas sepatuku dan berjalan masuk. Menghela napas saat menyadari bahwa rumah itu terlalu besar untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang insan. Walau sudah hampir satu minggu aku menetap dirumah ini tetap saja aku merasa seperti itu.

Aku membuka kulkas yang berada didapur dan mengambil jus _strawberry _dari dalam sana. Aku meletakkan gelasku dimeja makan sambil memikirkan_nya_. Segera saja aku menggelengkan kepalaku. _Buat apa aku mengkhawatirkannya. Bukannya dia itu hebat dan tahu segalanya?_

Aku mengangguk, meyakinkah diriku sendiri lalu menaiki tangga untuk berjalan kekamarku. Sebelum masuk, aku melirik pintu coklat yang berada disebelah kamarku. Itu kamarnya, kamar Akashi Seijuro. Aku mengidikkan bahu lalu masuk kedalam kamarku untuk mengganti bajuku.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dengan kaos hitam polos lengan panjang dan celana pendek hitam. Sekali lagi aku melirik pintu disebelahku. Aku menghela napas, entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran dengan kamarnya. Um— masuk untuk melihat sebentar saja tidak masalahkan? L-lagi pula dia itu t-t-tunanganku, 'kan?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah pintu itu. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar aku membuka pintu kamarnya.

1 detik…

Aku memutar knop pintu itu.

2 detik…

Pintu besar itu terbuka perlahan.

3 detik…

Aku dapat melihat celah dari pintu itu.

5 detik…

Aku melihat tempat pembuangan akhir didalamnya. Alias, KAMAR ITU SANGAT KOTOR!

Aku menatap kamar itu, melongo saat menyadari bahwa isinya _sangat _berantakan. Apa benar ini kamar seorang yang mengaku selalu benar itu? Ini kamar Akashi Seijuro?

Aku masuk kedalamnya. Didalamnya tidak bau, karena sampai yang berserakan disana hanyalah kertas-kertas dan plastik makanan saja. Aku menatap plastik-plastik itu. Karna aku tidak pernah memasak untuknya selama seminggu ini dia membeli makanan diluar?

Aku semakin memasuki kamar itu. Mulutku kembali melongo saat melihat ranjangnya yang berantakan. Dipojokan kamar itu berserak baju-baju kotornya. Aku menelan salivaku. Aku tidak tahan lagi…

Aku akan membersihkan kamar ini.

tidak— aku _harus _membersihkan kamar ini.

-skip time-

"Hah. Akhirnya bersih juga," Aku menyapu peluh yang jatuh dari pelipisku, lalu tersenyum puas saat melihat ruangan itu telah bersih. Aku melipat kedua tanganku, "Huh. Awas saja kalau dia tidak berterimakasih padaku. Akan kubotaki kepalanya itu biar mampus jidatnya makin keliatan lebar," Gumamku seperti tante-tante di film indosiar itu.

Lalu sambil bersenandung ria(?) aku berjalan kedapur. Berniat untuk memasakkan sesuatu, waktu makan malam juga sudah dekat. Aku membuka isi kulkas. Dan— ugh. Aku baru sadar kalau isi kulkas itu terlalu banyak. Ya, selama beberapa hari ini aku hanya memasak untuk diriku sendiri. Makanya aku menemukan banyak bungkus makanan dikamarnya tadi—dan jujur saja aku sedikit merasa bersalah—. Aku memutuskan untuk memasak sup miso, ugh— tapi mungkin aku akan memasak hidangan _kaiseki _saja. Saat mengambil bahan untuk membuatnya, aku bergidik ketika melihat tofu yang berjejer dikulkas itu.

Aku mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _kaiseki_. Karna ini pertamakalinya aku memasak untuknya, jadi sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan membuatkan makanan yang sedikit ribet. T-tapi bukan berarti aku berharap dia memuji masakanku ya (Roca: ini kenapa Chise-chwan mendadak tsundere-_nanodayo_). Pertama aku membuat sup _miso_, lalu _hossun_, dan _owan_. Apa aku harus memasak _tokiawase _juga? Uh— tapi itu lebih enak jika ada tofu-nya. Ah, terserahlah. Kudengar dia suka tofu, jadi sebaiknya aku membuatnya juga.

Banyak lagi hidangan yang kubuat. Jadi setelah selesai, aku menatap semua hidangan itu. Mataku melebar, saking asiknya didapur, aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah membuat semua hidangan. Kini tersajilah _kaiseki _sungguhan dimeja makan. Ugh, bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa ia mengatakan bahwa aku— ah, berpikir positif, berpikir positif, berpikir positif, Chise!

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, tatapanku langsung teralihkan pada pria bersurai merah yang berdiri disana. Dia membuka sepatunya lalu menatapku datar. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisku. Apalagi saat mata heterokromnya menatap sesuatu yang tersaji dimeja makan. _aku ingin lari! Mama aku ingin pergi kekamar!_

"Chise?"

Aku menatapnya dengan senyum aneh terukir diwajahku, "_O-Okaeri_, Sei," ucapku. Dia mengankat sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"A-ah.. U-um. Tidak ada. Haha, aku hanya tidak sengaja membuatnya. Hahaha," baiklah tingkahku semakin aneh saja. Dia tidak mengubris tawa renyahku. Dia berjalan kearahku— lebih tepatnya meja makan. menatap satu-persatu hidangan disana. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyeringai.

"Belajar jadi istri yang baik, heh?"

Wajahku memanas. Sialan, aku menatapnya, _poker face_. "H-Hmph. S-siapa juga yang memasakkan ini untukmu. A-aku hanya tidak sengaja membuatnya karna tiba-tiba ingat adikku yang suka makan hidangan ini," Kataku. (Roca: oh tidak, demi bisma smash yang tidak kunjung tinggi jua, Chise-chwan sudah tertular _tsundere_nya si wortel nan jauh disana | Midorima: _urusai_-_nodayo!_)

"Oh, begitukah? Ya sudah, kau boleh menghabiskan semua makanannya. Ingat ya, harus **habis **semua. Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang membuang-buang makanan," Ucapnya dengan seringaian dibibirnya. _Anj*r ini orang bikin eyke sweetdrop mulu_ (Roca: kini Chise-chwan tertular penyakit alay model kuning kuning nan narsis di _kaijou _| Kise: _hidou_-_ssu_). Chise menghela napasnya, "A-aku akan membaginya kepadamu. A-ada hidangan yang tidak kusukai," Gumamku. Dia tersenyum, "Oh, benarkah? Baiklah." Katanya lalu pergi kekamarnya.

Aku berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahku. _Sial sial sial! _Aku selalu dibuatnya salah tingkah. Kenapa?! Dia 'kan hanya kapten yang menyebalkan. Udah pendek, sombong, arogan, keras kepala, jidatnya lebar, pake acara idup lagi. Ugh— dunia ini tidak adil.

Aku mendongkak saat mendengarkan suara langkah kaki seseorang. Walau kecil tapi kedengaran (Roca: yaiyalah kecil 'kan orangnya kecil juga | Akashi: Roca-san *jder jder* | Roca: A-a-a-akashi-sama aku padamu(?) /gak). Dia disana, dengan kemeja putih polos dan celana hitamnya. Aku menelan ludahku, apa dia selalu seperti _ini _saat memakai baju _casual_? Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya..

"Kau menunggu apa lagi? Belum lapar?"

_kriek_—

Aku merutuki perutku yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan aku hanya menunduk untuk menutupi pipiku yang memerah karna malu. Dia duduk dimeja makan, akupun mengikutinya. Dia menatapku dingin, "Kenapa kau duduk disana? Duduk dihadapanku," Perintahnya. Aku bergidik ngeri, aku 'kan hanya duduk agak jauh darinya supaya tidak kewalahan, kenapa dia malah sebegitu kejamnya?

Namun akhirnya aku mengikuti kata-katanya. Aku duduk dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum menyeramkan (Roca: dia emang menyeramkan dari sono— A-akashi-sama tolong turunkan benda keramat it— AAA!). dia mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan sup tofu itu kedalam mulutnya. Dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya, "Kau benar-benar suka tofu?"

Dia menatapku datar, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak— hanya saja, aku tidak suka tofu," Akuku. Dia tersenyum, "Apa yang kau sukai?"

"_Nori_,"

_Pffft_—

Dia tersedak. Akashi Seijuro benar-benar tersedak. Dengan perasaan _shock _yang mendalam aku menyodorkan air putih padanya. Dia meminumnya. Sesudah itu menatapku protes, "Kau suka benda menijikkan itu?!"

Seketika aku _sewot_, "Apanya yang menjijikkan?! Tofu 100x lebih menjijikkan daripada rumput laut, bodoh!"

Dia memasang wajah 10x lebih _sewot _daripadaku, "Huh? Makanan itu benar-benar menjijikkan! Bahkan aku ragu untuk menyebutnya makanan," Katanya. Entah kenapa hanya gara-gara menghina makanan kesukaanku parameter kebencianku padanya makin naik. Aku memukul meja makan itu, "Itu makanan, _baka_! Tidak sebanding dengan tofu yang lembek dan tidak karuan itu! Memangnya kau ini kakek-kakek apa— hmmph!"

Tiba-tiba saja dia menciumku. Mataku terbuka lebar. Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu memasukki mulutku melalui ciumannya. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan… itu tofu!

Ada sedikit kuah yang tumpah dan turun hingga daguku. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai. Pipiku merona. Tofu yang 'disuapkan' olehnya sudah tertelan habis olehku. Aku menutup bibirku dengan punggung tanganku, "A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menyuapimu. Memangnya apalagi?" Katanya santai.

"ITU TIDAK BISA DINAMAI MENYUAPI, BODOH! IDIOT! JAHAT! MATI SANA!"

Dan dengan tidak elitnya ff ini bersambung / **TBC** ~('v')~

**Haro-haro minna-sama! Apa kabar?! Udah makan?! udah mandi?! Semangatnya mana?! Karawang digoyang~! /gak/ gimana ceritanya? Jelek? Tak berkualitas? Garing tingkat dewa? Ya, memang begitulah keadaannya *ditamplok massa*. Kalau gamau dilajut silahkan flame di bagian review okey dokey! Tapi kalo lanjut silahkan fav / follow yesh! Seijuro nista yekan?! Kalau ini ratenya T+ aja. Tapi rencananya kalau bikin sequel atau apa gitu pasti rated M, yoohoo! (cukup Roca!) baiklah, akhir kata**— **mind to RnR, darls?**


	2. Read Me, Senpais!

Author's Note Halo, minna-sama. Roca disini. Bagaimana kabar kamu-kamu semua? Omong-omong mohon maaf lahir bathin ya （＾人＾）(gomen telat teehee) ini soal chapter 2 We Got Married. Di chapter 1nya banyak kesalahan ya? Maafkan Roca. Roca masih awam hehe. Jadi, Roca belum bisa mempost chapter selanjutnya, dikarenakan files chapter 2&3 nya Roca rombak ulang. Sekali lagi maafkan roca (｡-人-｡) Tapi jika Roca sudah sempat menyelesaikannya, Roca janji akan mempublishnya. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya^_^. Untuk kebahagiaan para Reader-sama yang unyu unyu, Roca akan menghadirkan omake! Roca butuh saran dari readertachi. MAU PLOT OMAKENYA SEPERTI APA? Kamu bisa tuliskan saran kamu dikotak review. Bisa juga tanya-tanya Roca lewat ask fm, usernamenya ukeshiseijuro. Kalau mau kenalan lewat twitter bisa ke mekakushix. Tapi Roca jarang on, teehee. DITUNGGU YA ( ˘ ³˘)


	3. Chapter 2

**Halooooooo. Di chapter sebelumnya terdapat banyak kesalahan ya? Dan juga title ceritanya salah. Jadi saya meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya *deep bow*. Saya masih baru dalam hal ini, dan juga saya belum pernah mengpost cerita saya dan dibaca banyak orang. Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang mereview, follow, untuk fav, dan juga untuk silent reader. Saya sangat berterimakasih jika kalian menikmati cerita ini. Roca bales review ya**—

Misamine: Iya hehehe. Cerita dikomiknya enak-enak 'kan? ((KENAPA PROMOSI)) makasih misa-chwan ((oke dia mulai sok akrab)) R-Roca siapin mental dulu *taboked* ini udah chapter duanya, semoga gak mengecewakan'-')7

Kumada Chiyu: Ya, Chise segan kasian sama Roca, harusnya kan Roca yang tunangan sama Akashi *dihujad* entar Chise belajar jadi istri yang baik sama Roca tenang aja Chiyu-chwan 3.3 ini sudah terlanjutkan'-')7

: Halo Sheilla, salam kenal! Nama kamu kaya temen pertama aku di SMP deh 3 ((kok curhat)) ini udah kulanjutkan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya!'-')7

Aoi Yukari: Eh kenapa guling-guling padahalkan Roca udah susah-susah rapihin kamar kamu!:-((((((( ((KAMU SIAPA)) wah gak bisa asap gomeeeeeeeeeeen gak sempat ngepost kemaren ;;A;; gapapa kan ya gak usah asap soalnya takut mencemari lingkungan ((apa))

Silvia-KI chan: wah silvia-chwaaaan ((gak)) maaf ooc soalnya Roca suka yang OOC-OOC ((APA)) kemaren khilap maap ya ;;A;;

Kanae Miyuchi: eh jangan nuntut-nuntut dong Miyu-chwan aku bukan farhat abbas ((APA)) aduh sequelnya ditungga aja yappppppeu! Aduh aku gak bisa update cepat aaaa gomeeeeen ;;A;; ini chapter 2nya bby'-')7 ((apaanih))

kuroizayoi: wah wah gomen entar Roca coba bikin Akashi x Reader khusus buat kuroizayoi-chwan deh'-')7

GUEST: 'LAKI' GIMANA SIH Guest-CHWAN?! wqwqwqwq. SUDAH DILANJUT BBY'-')7 ((apasih))

RianNoAo: sudah dilanjuttttttt! 3 a-ah yanderenya Akashi ya…. Kayaknya diakhir-akhir chapter baru ada._. gomeeeeeen entar kalo bikin project selanjutnya aku bakal bikin Akashi 99% yandere deh, jadi entar BDSM ((GAK GITU))

MayuraAkashi: sudah ya, Mayura-chwan!'-')7 aku juga suka. Kita sama cieeeee ((APA COBA))

**Ps: Akashi itu ceritanya kelas 2, Chisenya kelas 1. Nah mereka sekolahnya di SMA Teiko, mohon maaf kepada Uncrowned Kings dan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang tidak ada dicerita ini /bow/ soalnya kalau castnya anak-anak GoM itu kesannya lebih lucu gitu /halah, dan juga uncrowned kings dan Mayuzumi-senpai masih terlalu misterius dan menyilaukan untuk Roca /disambit/. Ohiya dichapter sebelumnya Roca ada nyebut Kise sekolahnya di Kaijou ya? Maaf Roca harus ralat, KISE SEKOLAH DI TEIKO BARENG AKASHICCHI TERCINTA (?). rada AU ceritanya /gakgitu**

**We Got Married **

Casts:

**Akashi Seijuurou** ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei_

**Moemiya Chise / Akashi Chise** ©Rocalatte Effe

Rating:

T+ (karna otak Roca yang nista, bisa saja sedikit menjorok ke M- /apa)

[ **DISCLAIMER** : maybe Akashi Seijuro little bit Out of his Character. Because of that, I, Rocalatte apologizing to _Minna-sama_. Little bit inspired by Manga, _High School Bride_ by Ichikawa Schow-_sensei_. Akashi Seijuro-_sama _isn't mine, it's Fujoshi-_sensei_'s, but all OC(s) and this story is mine. ]

**WARNING: **Bad Humor (GARING ABIS), bash sana, bash sini (yang gatau arti bash silahkan Google Translate yes), bahasa yang tidak baku (tidak sesuai EYD *ditonjok guru bahasa indo*), komentar author ditengah-tengah cerita yang mengganggu, too much drama and…. Ugh, fangirl's fantasies.

**Rocalatte Effe Present.**

**©2014 Project**

**(YANG MAU LIAT GAMBARAN CHISE ITU KIRA-KIRA BEGINILAH. TANPA MATA TAPI HEHEHEHEEH ** /ukeshiseijuro/answer/117412373451/photo/original **)**

Diluar sana matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya, menorehkan cahaya indahnya dilangit cerah pagi hari. Aku sudah berdiri didapur. Menutup bekal yang sudah selesai kubuat. Aku menghela napas, lalu mengigit jariku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak yakin memberikan bekal itu padanya. Dan sialnya sekarang aku malah mengingat apa yang ia perbuat padaku…. (**ada yang tau apa yang Akashi lakukan? Tanyakan pada rumput yang joget oplosan.**)

Saat aku kembali berjalan kekamarku untuk mandi, tiba-tiba saja dia keluar dari kamarnya. Aku terdiam sambil menatapnya. Diapun seperti itu. Tampaknya dia masih setengah tidur, "Apa… aku membangunkanmu?" Tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng, dan ugh— dia sangat imut. Apalagi dengan rambut acak-acakannya alias _bed hair_. Tiba-tiba aku ingin tertawa. Yang berdiri didepanku saat ini sangat tidak mirip dengan Akashi Seijuro yang kukenal. Coba saja aku membawa ponselku sekarang, aku pasti akan memotretnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah, pupilnya kembali dingin seperti sedia kala. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Aku menelan salivaku gugup. Rasanya agak malu jika menyebutkan bahwa aku ada diluar karena membuatkan bekal untuknya. tapi sebelum aku menjawab dia sudah tersenyum. Bulu kudukku rada merinding melihatnya, biasalah dia titisan set— (silahkan lanjutkan sendiri /apa)

"Oh. Kau menepati janjimu, ya? Gadis baik," Ucapnya. Pipiku memanas. Aku menatapnya tidak suka, "H-huh. Mau bagaimana lagi. T-tapi aku tidak membuatnya karna aku mau ya!" _Ah sial! kenapa aku malah gugup begini?! _"K-kalau begitu aku mau mandi dahulu," Ucapku sembari mengambil ancang-ancang (**buat apa nak?**). tapi baru selangkah aku berjalan, aku mendengar suaranya,

"Ayo mandi bersama," Katanya tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya dengan pipi yang memerah, "Mati saja sana!"

"Jadi x itu _bla bla bla bla bla_,"

Aku tidak menaruh sedikitpun perhatian pada guru didepan. Jemariku mengganggam bolpoin dan mengetuk-ngetuknya pelan diatas mejaku. Buku catatan yang terbaring dimejaku belum bernoda sedikitpun. Diluar sana terdapat beberapa murid yang tengah berolahraga, alias jam PE. Mataku tertuju kepada seorang pria bersurai merah yang berada diantara manusia-manusia tersebut. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Aku menggeleng dan kembali fokus kepada guru didepan.

"Nah, jika ini dikali ini akan jadi _bla bla bla bla bla_," Mataku kembali sayu. Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang diucapkan guru itu. Dipapan tulis terdapat coret-coretan angka tak jelas. aku menghela napas, lalu melirik kepada_nya_ lagi. Dan sialnya dia tengah melihat kearah kelasku. Seketika pipiku merona, aku menutup wajahku dengan buku matematika tebal yang ada dimejaku, "_Baka_,"

Dan tak terasa pelajaran jahanam itu telah berakhir. (**Aku mohon maaf kepada seluruh guru matematika yang tidak berdosa. Kalian luar biasa! /halahmuna *dihajar masa***)

"Chise ikut ketempat biasa?" (**Roca: wah ngeri nih Chise punya tempat nongkrong | Chise: Kan Roca yang bikin…. | Roca: …..ah ciyus? Enelan? | Chise: yang kaya gitu udah gak jaman lagi | Roca: …..sumimasen**) Tanya Nanami, temanku. Aku menatap gadis bersurai _burgundy _itu, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku mau ketempat lain," Tolakku. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah-olah menanyakan kemana aku akan pergi, "Rahasia~" Ucapku dengan nada usil. Dia menghela napas lalu terkekeh kecil. Setelah itu dia pergi bersama yang lainnya untuk _tawuran_, maksudnya untuk makan siang. Aku menghela napasku dan mengambil bekalku. 'tempat lain' yang aku maksud adalah atap. Kenapa aku bisa kesana? Karna aku punya kuncinya. Aku diberi kunci atap itu oleh guru bahasa Inggrisku, entah kenapa dia memberinya padaku (**ini inspired by Isshuukan Friends. Ada yang nonton animenya? Mengharukan banget 'kan?! Roca suka banget loh! /kok jadi promosi/**). Aku memutar knop pintu yang menghubungkan lantai 3 dengan atap, dan anehnya itu tidak terkunci. Awalnya aku bingung, namun aku hanya mengidikkan bahu. Siapa tahu _cleaning service _lupa menutup pintunya (**yakali.**)

Aku disambut oleh semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambutku dan menyibakkan rokku seidkit (**Chise: Roca-san, apa maksudmu…? | Roca: biar kerasa kalau fict ini ongoing to rate M-nya *diinjek Chise***). Mataku melebar tatkala belihat 6 pria warna-warni yang duduk disana, menatapku dengan mata yang melebar karna terkejut. Akupun begitu, "K-kalian…."

"Ah, doumo, Moemi— Akashi-san." Bulu kudukku meremang saat mendengar suara, namun tidak melihat siapapun yang berbicara. Kemudian aku terlompat kaget saat menemukan seorang pria bersurai _baby blue _yang duduk sambil mengesap _vanilla milkshake_nya dengan khidmat, "K-kau.. A-ah…"

"Kau kenal dia, Tetsu? Dan, apa maksudmu Akashi-san?" Seorang pria berkulit hitam dekil. **Maksudnya **seorang pria berkulit tan itu berbicara.

"Akashi-san? Maksudmu dia tunangannya Akashi yang itu, ya? Diakan satu sekolah dengan kita waktu SMP, nanodayo." Kali ini si tsundere yang merupakan oha-asa _addict _membuka mulut.

"Gadis secantik ini adalah tunangannya Akashicchi _ssu_?! Dan juga dia satu smp sama kita?!" ayo tebak siapa yang ngomong karna Roca malas buat ngedeskripsikan orang yang satu ini *dijambak fans k*se* /kenapadisensor/

"Eeh~? Dia tunangannya Aka-chin? Kenapa cantik sekali~ aku tidak pernah melihat gadis cantik di smp dulu~" Aku mundur satu langkah saat melihat seorang pria bersurai violet tengah memakan mom*gi. Aku menelan salivaku, dia besar!

"Kalau dia tidak cantik dia tidak akan menjadi tunanganku," Aku membelalakkan mataku saat menyadari bahwa _orang itu _ada diantara pria-pria absurd ini. "S-Sei?!"

"S-S-S-S-SEI?!"

Setelah mendengar panggilan sayang itu /ditabok/ masing-masing pria gak jelas itu membatin sambil menatap nanar Chise;

_Apa-apaan nama panggilannya. Sei? Itu terlalu imut untuknya. Mungkin aku akan menyuruh gadis ini untuk memanggilku Dai nanti. Eh tapi aku masih sayang nyawa, ugh. (baca: terlalu muda untuk mati dicium gunting keramat) _–Aomine

_D-dia bilang Sei? Ugh sepertinya Akashi sangat menyayanginya. Jika orang lain memanggilnya dengan nama kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu dia pasti sudah menjadi sasaran gunting terbang nanodayo. T-tapi ini tidak seperti aku ingin dia memanggilku Shin ya. _–Midorima

_Eh~ Akachin nama panggilannya imut sekali. Mungkin aku akan meminta Chisechin untuk memanggilku Atchan nanti~ _–Murasakibara

_Vanilla milkshake ini enak. _–Kuroko (**kamu keren nak:')**)

"SEI?! Imut sekali! Ne ne, Chisecchi. Coba panggil aku Ryou ssu," Kata pria bersurai kuning bak *** semangat. Aku menatapnya gugup. Dia pasti Kise Ryouta. Aku sering melihatnya dimajalah dan dia sangat popular sejak masih di bangku smp dan sampai sekarangpun dia masih menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan dia— ugh, sangat tampan. "E-eh?! R-R-R-Ry….ou," Gumamku,

_Crash_—

Mataku melebar saat melihat sesuatu melesat didekat Kise. Saat aku menoleh untuk melihat apa yang barusan terbang itu, aku menemukan sebuah gunting menancap didinding. Aku menelan salivaku, pasti _dia _yang melakukannya.

"Ryouta, latihanmu ditambah 5 kali lipat," Katanya dingin. Kise mendadak _sweatdrop_. Dia lupa kalau Akashi ada disini. Namun aku menatap Akashi protes, "Itu terlalu kejam!" Protesku, namun dia tidak mengubris. Hanya tersenyum mengerikan. Akupun ikut-ikutan _sweatdrop_. Mungkin moodnya sedang tidak baik sekarang.

Entah kenapa aku malah jadi makan bersama mereka. Ya, kebetulan mereka lagi ngerujak disini jadi aku ikutan saja. Walau aku dan Akashi memakan bekal, sedangkan mereka menikmati rujak buatan mereka dengan khidmat.

"Apa Akashi-san yang membuat bekal ini? Punyamu dan punya Akashi-kun sama," Ucap ehemukenyaehem Akashi itu tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, namun tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti pertama kali melihatnya tadi. "I-iya," ucapku. Dia masih menatap bekalku, melihatnya akupun ikut-ikutan menatap bekalku, "Ada apa?"

"Ah, mungkin Kurokocchi ingin telur gulungnya," Kata Kise. Aku menatap telur gulung dibekalku lalu menatapnya, "Benarkah?" Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya tipis. Aku tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat imut! (**OOC NAK OOC!**)

Aku mengambil satu buah telur gulung dengan sumpitku dan mengarahkannya kearah mulutnya. Dia menatap telur itu lalu memakannya. Aku tersenyum, "Enak?"

_Ci-ciuman tidak langsung?! Mampus aja si kuroko. _–Batin anak Kisedai lainnya kecuali Kuroko dan si cebol (**tau 'kan siapa maksudnya? Ituloh yang suka bawa-bawa gunting /tergunting/**)

Suara gunting yang digesekkan dengan lantai tiba-tiba terdengar. Aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat Akashi menatapku dengan senyum horror diwajahnya. Sial aku lupa kalau dia ada disini (**Roca: wah wah Chise sama aja kaya Kise nih, ngelupain Akashi. Malah namanya mirip lagi | Chise: …..makanya bikin Chise x Kise aja besok-besok | Roca: …..Chise ingat sama Aka— KYAAA KENAPA SAYA YANG DIGUNTINGIN?!**)

"S-Sei?" Panggilku padanya. Dia masih tersenyum horror, "Ya?" _Sweatdropped_. Sekarang dia benar-benar tampak seperti seorang psycho kehausan darah. "K-kau tidak akan menambah latihan Kuroko-kun….. kan?" Tanyaku pelan. "Ah, tidak _hanya _dia kok. Aku juga akan menambah _latihanmu _nanti," Katanya. Aku menelan salivaku, apa maksudnya?

"Aw~ Aku tidak pandai mengupas mangganya~" Kata Murasakibara. Aku menoleh padanya dan terkejut saat melihat jarinya yang berdarah. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?!" Kataku panik. Dia menggeleng, "Padahal aku ingin makan rujak~" Lanjutnya. Aku _facepalm_ mendadak. Jari udah kepotong gitu juga masih mikirin rujak.

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disebelahnya. "Coba kulihat ya," Aku meraih jarinya. Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam namun cukup mengeluarkan banyak darah. Aku merogoh saku rokku, mencari sesuatu disana. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah _pocket tissue _dan membersihkan darah dari jarinya pelan, "Sakit?"

Dia menggeleng sambil _sweetdropped_. Aku menyernyitkan dahiku bingung, dia kenapa?

"Chise, apa kau yakin tidak akan menghabiskan bekalmu **sekarang**?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku kepada Akashi yang menatapku. Aku baru sadar dan segera melepaskan tanganku dari tangan besar Murasakibara, "O-oh. Iya. Aku lupa,"

Lalu sesudah itu aku hanya diam dan memperhatikan keenam pria itu bercanda gurau (walau tak semuanya yang menampakkan ekspresi bahagia.) Tak lama setelah itu bel kembali berbunyi. Akupun pamit untuk kembali kekelas dan mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

.

.

.

"Chise, kau ikut karaoke?"

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari barang-barang yang akan kumasukkan dalam tasku pada teman-temanku yang tengah berkumpul, "Karaoke?"

"Uhm. Ulang tahun Yuri," Jelasnya. Aku menggenggam erat tempat alat tulis yang tengah kupegang. Rasanya aku ingin ikut tapi…. "—Aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali,"

"E~~Eh? Akhir-akhir ini Chise sangat sibuk ya," Sindir mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum hambar, "Ya, begitulah." Jawabku. Yuri tersenyum jahil sambil menatapku, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Seorang istri yang baik harus sampai dirumah terlebih dahulu sebelum suami, ya?" Godanya. Pipiku tiba-tiba memanas, "_Urusai_!"

Lalu setelah tertawa bersama, mereka pamit pergi. Aku menghela napas. Dan menyandang tasku lalu pergi kebawah untuk pulang. Saat melewati tangga dilantai dua, aku mendengar suara pantulan bola dan gesekan sepatu dengan lantai licin dari arah _gymnasium_. Dan itu menandakan bahwa Akashi belum selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ya, memang seharusnya seperti itu.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

"S-siapa?!"

Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang gadis duduk santai disofa ruang keluarga rumahku dengan wajah sombongnya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Oh? Onee-chan ini tunangannya Sei-nii? Ugh— sangat dibawah standar," Katanya. Timbul tanda sepermpat diwajahku, menandakan bahwa aku tengah kesal dengan sikapnya. _Sabar, diriku! _"M-maaf?"

"Dengar ya," Dia melipat kakinya lalu melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Wajahnya sedikit diangkat, kentara sekali aura sombong dari sikapnya itu, "Jangan berani mendekati Sei-nii-ku. Jika kau meletakkan seujung jarimu padanya, aku takkan segan-segan memotong rambut jelekmu itu!"

Mataku semakin melebar mendengar ancamannya. Memangnya dia ini siapa?

"Maaf tapi—"

_Cklek_—

"Miyuki?"

**TBC**

**Roca: Wah chapter dua selesai nih *lap keringat* /apa. Pendek ya? Makin absurd ya ceritanya? Roca buntu ide nih, sumimasen.**

**Akashi: Roca… kenapa ada Miyuki disini?**

**Chise: E-eh, M-Miyuki? Dia siapa?**

**Roca: Biar greget mas Akashi. Ah Chise penasaran? Nanti aja pasti tau sendiri.**

**Kuroko: ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan sedari tadi….**

**Roca/Chise: EH KUROKO-KUN?!**

**Kuroko: kalau kau ingin menanyakan sejak kapan aku ada disini, aku daritadi berdiri disini.**

**Roca/Chise: …..sumimasen.**

**Akashi: Abaikan saja orang idiot berdua itu. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Tetsuya?**

**Kuroko: kenapa kita ngerujak di atap?**

**Chise: Oh iya! Aku juga mau bertanya soal itu!**

**Akashi: Hmph, benar juga.**

**Roca: iya, aku juga mau bertanya soal itu! Siapasih orang bodoh yang bikin kalian ngerujak diatap? Oon banget dia.**

**Kuroko: Roca-san, tolong serius sedikit **_**desu**_**.**

**Roca: s-sumimasen. *sweetdropped* A-ah, biar keren gitu. Biar terasa indonesianya.**

**Kuroko/Chise/Akashi: ….. (gaje nih orang)**

**Roca: Baiklah, Midorima bacakan preview chapter selanjutnya!**

**Midorima: ehem, b-berikut ini adalah preview untuk chapter selanjutnya, nanodayo.**

_**Preview Chapter 3:**_

"Akashi Miyuki. Adikku,"

"Kyaaa! Sei-nii menyukaiku!"

"M-maaf. A-aku akan pergi dulu,"

"Tidur dikamarku. Ini **perintah**,"

"S-Sei…"

"Chise…"

**Roca: HOW HOW?! /ketawa nista/.**

**Chise: Roca-san tidak berencana menistakanku…kan?**

**Roca: Enggak kok! Roca cuma nistain anak-anak GoM aja disini kok *innocent smile* **

**GoM: …**

**Midorima: Itu dialog yang "S-Sei…" sama "Chise…" kok rada a-a-a-ambigu ya, nanodayo?**

**Murasakibara: Midochin memerah~**

**Roca: ….a-akhir kata, mohon review dan fav cerita absurd ini, ya! Roca akan berusaha untuk membuat chapter 3-nya lebih baik dari chapter ini.**

**GoM+Chise: KALAU BISA SIH GAUSAH DIREVIEW YA, APALAGI DI FAV YA!**

**Kise/Aomine: tunggu ssu, ini kok aku gak ngomong ssuuuuuuu?! / tunggu oi. Ini kok gua gaada ngomong?!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Beautiful Roca's Note: _**「****ketemu lagi dengan author _ sejagad raya (bebas isi sendiri) yaitu Rocalatte Effe desu yeay ((apasih)) sebagai ganti updatean chapter 2 yang lama diupdate, Roca update kilat kali ini! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Roca yeay! ((silahkan tabok saya)) wah wah kayaknya ada yang mengharapkan adegan 'ehem' di chapter ini ya *lirik ****Aoi Yukari****-chwan* ((APA)) ff ini gak bakal panjang-panjang kok, sekitar 2 chapter lagi ff ini end. Ada yang senang? Ada yang sedih? Ada yang biasa-biasa aja? heheheheHIKS. Okelah untuk tidak memperpanjang mukadimah, ini chapter 3 yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kecoak dan kawan-kawan.****」**

**We Got Married **

Casts:

**Akashi Seijuurou** ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei_

**Moemiya Chise / Akashi Chise** ©Rocalatte Effe

Rating:

T+ (karna otak Roca yang nista, bisa saja sedikit menjorok ke M- /apa)

[ **DISCLAIMER** : maybe Akashi Seijuro little bit Out of his Character. Because of that, I, Rocalatte apologizing to _Minna-sama_. Little bit inspired by Manga, _High School Bride_ by Ichikawa Show-_sensei_. Akashi Seijuro-_sama _isn't mine, it's Fujoshi-_sensei_'s, but all OC(s) and this story is mine. ]

**WARNING: **Bad Humor (GARING ABIS), bash sana, bash sini (yang gatau arti bash silahkan Google Translate yes), bahasa yang tidak baku (tidak sesuai EYD *ditonjok guru bahasa indo*), komentar author ditengah-tengah cerita yang mengganggu, too much drama and…. Ugh, fangirl's fantasies.

**Rocalatte Effe Present.**

**©2014 Project**

**(YANG MAU LIAT GAMBARAN CHISE ITU KIRA-KIRA BEGINILAH. TANPA MATA TAPI HEHEHEHEEH **ask . fm/ukeshiseijuro/answer/117412373451/photo/original **)**

"Mi-Miyuki?! —Siapa?" Chise menatap Akashi penuh tanya. Tapi belum sempat Akashi menjawab, Miyuki sudah berlari dan berhambur kedalam pelukan Akashi. Chise menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong. A-apa yang terjadi disini?

"Sei-nii! Aku sangat merindukanmu~!"

"H-hah?" Chise yang masih shock melihat pemandangan didepannya hanya terhening(?) Akashi mendesis lalu memisahkan dirinya dari gadis bersurai crimson itu, "Kenapa kau disini?" Miyuki mengembungkan pipinya, kesal terhadap tingkah Akashi yang cuek dan dingin padanya. "Sei-nii, hidoi! Kau tidak merindukanku?! Rindu 'kan?! Iya 'kan?" Akashi kembali mendesis, "Kalau aku bilang iya, kau akan menjauh dariku?" Miyuki mengangguk antusias. Akashi menghela napas, "Hm,"

"KYAAA! Sei-nii merindukanku! Dia suka padaku!" Akashi hanya bisa facepalm melihatnya, "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukaimu," Desisnya.

"T-tunggu dulu— d-dia siapa, Sei?" Tanya Chise, masih dilingkupi oleh kebingungan. Akashi menghela napas, "Akashi Miyuki, adikku."

"Ara, Sei-nii tteba. Aku bukan saudaramu, tapi ke-ka-sih-mu. Kau yang bilang akan menikahiku waktu kita kecil 'kan?!" Chise menyernyit, terganggu dengan sikap Miyuki yang agak berisik. "Adikmu?" Jujur Chise agak terkejut, selama ini dia tak tahu kalau seorang Akashi Seijuro mempunyai seorang adik perempuan. Terlebih lagi adiknya itu... brother complex. Akashi mengangguk, muncul perempatan kesal diwajahnya. Chise menghela napas. Demi apa dia kira gadis kekanak-kanakan itu adalah— ah sudah lupakan. Lalu gadis bersurai dark purple itu tersenyum kearah Miyuki, "Namaku Moe—"

"Akashi Chise. Dia tunanganku," Ucap Akashi tegas. Chise menghela napasnya berat. Padahal kentara sekali kalau adiknya itu terjangkit syndrom populer bernama brother complex, dan dia masih memperkenalkannya sedemikian rupa. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa membantah kenyataan itu, "—ya begitulah. Salam kenal, Miichan." Miyuki mendengus, tangannya ia lipatkan didepan dadanya. Iris merah darahnya menatap Chise sombong, "Sebaiknya kau jangan besar kepala dulu, gadis penggoda. Kau dan Sei-nii hanya bertunangan. Dan tidak mustahil bagiku untuk membatalkan ikatan kalian. Dan jangan memanggilku begitu," Katanya. Chise tersentak. Ia paham jika gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya ini mempunyai attitude buruk, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Akashi terlihat amat geram, "Miyuki!"

Chise tersenyum—paksa. "A-ah. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah terlalu lancang. A-aku kekamar dulu, ya? Dan aku juga akan berbelanja beberapa bahan untuk makan malam. Dah—" Chise berjalan melewati mereka. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit. Padahal dia hanya mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Ugh— sejak kapan dia jadi linglung begini? Akashi yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas. "Naif,"

Chise meletakkan hidangannya diatas meja makan, lalu menghela napas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah-olah menolak pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang mengerubunginya untuk masuk kedalam kepalanya. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, selanjutnya mengeluarkannya. "Sei— Mii-Miyuki. Makan malamnya sudah selesai," Serunya. Tak beberapa lama setelah itu Akashi turun, bersama dengan Miyuki yang menggeliat manja dilengannya. Chise menahan napasnya. Sakit itu datang lagi. Tapi cepat-cepat dia menggeleng. Mana mungkin dia cemburu kepada Miyuki yang notabene adalah adik kandung Akashi. Dilihat darimanapun mereka takkan bisa bersama—ya terkecuali kalau Akashi juga pengidap Sister Complex— tapi mustahil 'kan? Kalau Akashi sister complex Roca rela deh jadi adek doi *kemasin lapak*

"Miyuki. Kau akan tidur dikamar Chise," Kata Akashi pada Miyuki. Miyuki mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Tidaaaaaak! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan gadis penggoda itu!" Muncul perempatan didahi Chise. Atas dasar apa gadis itu memanggilnya 'gadis penggoda'?!

"Jadi kalau dia tidak tidur dikamar itu kau mau, 'kan?" Miyuki mengangguk antusias. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chise. Seolah-olah mengatakan _'kau—akan—tidur—diluar—malam—ini_' sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Muncul perempatan untuk kedua kalinya diwajah Chise. Apalagi saat melihat seringaian nakal diwajah Akashi. Apa dia benar-benar menyuruh Chise untuk tidur diluar? Dia tahu persis kekejaman Emperor itu tapi—

"Chise, kau tidur dikamarku. Ini _perintah_,"

Chise melongo. D-dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Tidur dikamar Akashi?, "L-lalu kau?"

"Tentu saja tidur dikamarku," Miyuki melongo. Muncul kilatan petir sebagai background dibelakangnya. "S-Sei-nii mau tidur dengan gadis jelek ini? Ah, candaanmu pasti akan membuatnya sakit—"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Lagipula selama ini kami belum sempat _mengakrabkan_ diri. Mungkin malam ini adalah saatnya," Ucapnya dengan seringaian dibibir tipisnya. Chise menelan salivanya. Dia ingin membantah perintah menggelikan itu. Namun disatu sisi ia tidak bisa membantah perintah tunangannya ini, "A-aku akan tidur disofa—"

"Sekarang duduk dan makan," Miyuki duduk disebelah Akashi. Wajahnya shock, rada pucat. Ia mengabaikan semangkuk nasi yang diambilkan Chise untuknya. Lalu dia berputar, menatap Akashi dengan iris merahnya, protes, "S-Sei-nii. A-aku mau kok tidur dengannya! Jadi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu!"

"Makan," Miyuki bungkam saat mendengar nada dingin dari bibir pria yang memiliki surai bewarna crimson, persis dengan miliknya. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, kesal. Lalu menatap nanar Chise yang salah tingkah karna tatapan itu. "Hmph," Miyuki menyambar mangkuk itu. Kesal rasanya, _Aku tidak menyerah begitu saja, Kusso-Onna_.

Chise duduk dibangku yang berada dibalkon kamar Akashi. Sesekali melirik Akashi yang bergulat dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas dokumennya. Kamar itu masih bersih, seperti saat Chise baru saja membersihkannya. Dia menghela napas, melemparkan tatapannya pada langit malam bertabur bintang yang luas. Sementara Akashi yang duduk dimeja belajar— atau kerjanya ikut-ikutan menghela napas melihat tingkah Chise yang amat canggung itu. Sebuah selimut putih menutupi tubuh— tidak, bahkan sampai menutupi kepala Chise.

"Kau akan masuk angin jika berlama-lama diluar sana," Chise menyibakkan selimut itu dari wajahnya. Lalu menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang pria bersurai crimson dengan kimono hitam yang ditimpa lagi dengan kain merah maroon (modelnya mirip kimononya Rikuo di Nurarihyon no Mago itu loh) berdiri disana. Akashi kadang memang menggunakan pakaian tradisional untuk tidur, bisa dibilang piyamanya. Wajah Chise memerah. Entah kedinginan atau tersipu. Entahlah. Dia menenggelamkan mulut sampai hidungnya didalam selimut itu, "Hn, terimakasih,"

"Suka dengan langit malam?" Chise menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ah— oh itu. Tidak juga," Chise merutuki dirinya yang telah membuat percakapan ini lebih absurd dari biasanya. Akashi menghela napas lagi, "Tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membuat percakapan," Katanya, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi. Chise terpenjat untuk sepersekon, lalu tersenyum, "Aku tidak berusaha untuk menciptakan sebuah percakapan, baaaka!"

Akashi mendengus, "Oh, benarkah?" Akashi mendorong tubuh Chise, membuat gadis bersurai choco truffle itu terbaring diranjang king size itu dengan mimik yang terkejut bukan main. Perasaan tidak enak menyusup kedalam dada Chise. Ketika matanya terfokus pada iris dwiwarna Akashi, ia tertegun. Mata indah itu menguncinya, membuat gadis tak berdaya itu tidak dapat memberontak, "Aka— hmmpft.." Akashi menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Chise. Chise yang otaknya dibekukan oleh iris heterokrom itu tidak merespon ciuman itu. Namun saat ia merasakan tangan Akashi meraba pahanya yang hanya dututupi piyama maroon tipis itu, dia membuka mulutnya. Dan tindakan Chise yang malang itu membuat lidah Akashi dapat menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Chise. Chise akhirnya menyerah, ia mengatupkan matanya rapat. Menikmati ciuman dalam yang diberikan Akashi padanya. Walau beberapa saat kemudian mereka memisahkan diri. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis Chise, "Ha—hah," Akashi menyeringai puas, "Kau buruk dalam hal ini," Katanya, dan itu sukses membuat pipi Chise dihiasi oleh semburat merah, "M-maaf kalau begitu!" Akashi terkekeh, "Tidak apa," Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Chise. Menghirup aroma bubble-gum darisana. "Wajahmu yang seperti itu, aku suka,"

Chise meringis pelan saat merasakan lidah Akashi bermain dilehernya. Sesekali mengigitnya kecil. "K-kau— apa yang ingin— ughh... kau lakulan?!" Akashi terus mencium leher jenjang gadis itu, "Membuatmu mengelukan namaku," Jawabnya. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis hingga dagu Chise. Wajah cantiknya merah padam. "T-tapi Miyuki—"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan sebut namanya disaat seperti ini," Kata Akashi dingin. "Kau membuatku marah, Chise,"

-Sementara di kamar Chise, Miyuki disana ditemani Roca yang bersembunyi dibalik kerupuk-

Miyuki membuka lemari pakaian milik Chise. Didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali pakaian. Mulai dari kaos, celana, rok, dress, kemeja, cardigan, blouse, dan banyak lagi. Dia mendengus. "Selera fashionnya lumayan juga," Lalu dia membuka laci meja belajarnya. Ditengah-tengah acara mengobrak-abrik laci milik Chise, Miyuki mendengar iklan m*stin dengan ekstraknya. Coret. Maksudnya dia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar sebelah—kamar kakaknya, Seijuro—. Dahinya mengernyit, "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Ternyata sang bocah SMP itu masih belum mengerti arti suara-suara ambigay nan nista tersebut. Hah, yang namanya bocah tetaplah bocah (—huwat?!)

Miyuki meletakkan kembali lembaran foto yang sebelumnya ia pegang—walaupun dia belum melihat gambar difoto itu. Miyuki mendekatkan telinganya didinding pastel itu.

"S-Sei..."

"Chise..."

Miyuki menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, ya?" Dengan dihantui rasa kepopersnya yang melebihi rasa kpopersnya, Miyuki keluar dari kamar Chise dan berjalan kearah kamar sang kakak tercintanya yang ia cintai bagaikan Roca mencintai Kou (kou yang mana? Coba ditebak)

"Sei-nii? Aku buka ya," Miyuki membuka pintu coklat yang kokoh tersebut. Matanya membulat saat melihat Akashi yang berada diatas Chise. Chise terlonjak kaget, begitupun dengan Akashi. Chise bangkit dan menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang sebelumnya dibalut kemeja putih itu. Kancing-kancing kemejanya sudah dibuka oleh pria bersurai crimson ini. Dia menatap Miyuki panik, "I-ini bukan seperti—"

"Sei-nii... kau..."

"M-Miyuki ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, sungguh!" Kata Chise sekali lagi. Ia melirik Akashi yang malah memasang muka masa bodo dengan kesal. Tangan Miyuki mengepal, "Jadi kalau bukan seperti yang kupikirkan apa?! Kalian mau bilang kalau kalian sedang membicarakan kenapa harus ada kurikulum 2013?! Atau kalian tengah membicarakan kenapa Ahmad D*ni gak jadi sunat?! (coba ditebak siapa yang Roca sensor itu) Chise terdiam. Matanya melebar saat melihat Miyuki yang berlari keluar dari rumah. Chisepun mengejar gadis kelas 8 yang masih cimidh itu.

Akashi menghela napas, "Jangan lupa bajumu, Chise!" Serunya. Chise yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung merona dan segera mengancingkan kemejanya sambil terus mengejar Miyuki. "Bakashi! Aku benci kau!" Balasnya. Akashi hanya tersenyum, "Masa?" Lalu Akashi bangkit dan merapihkan jubah suplemennya, maksudnya supermen. Eh bukan jubah ding, cuma kain yang disampirkan gitu doang. Dia berjalan mengikuti dua orang gadis itu. Sebagai calon suami sekaligus kakak yang baik hati, rajin menabung, tapi sombong, suka ngelempar gunting pula, pake acara idup lagi (Akashi: udah lama gak motong orang serius *asah gunting* | Roca: Akashi-sama minal aidin wal faidzin heheheheAAAAAAA)

oke kembali kelaptop.

"Miyuki!" Chise terus berjalan sambil menyerukan nama adik Akashi Seijuro itu. Hujan terus turun membasahi tubuhnya, sekaligus menambah kesan dramatis. Tenang saja mereka lagi gak main film india kok. Kakinya bergetar saat angin menerpa tubuh basahnya. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, sedangkan sepasang iris emasnya mencari-cari keberadaan Miyuki. Setelah beberapa lama terus berjalan, Chise menghela napas. Tubuhnya benar-benar menggigil. Namun beberapa saat kemudian matanya melebar saat melihat Miyuki berada disebuah taman. Tidak. Bukan hanya dia, disana juga ada beberapa pria yang tengah memegangi tangannya, "Miyuki!"

"Iyaaaaa! Aku tidak mau ikut dengan om-om mesum!" Miyuki terus berteriak dan meronta. Beberapa pria yang berada didekatnya itu semakin mengencangkan pegangannya pada tangan Miyuki. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka mulai meletakkan tangan mereka di pinggangnya, "Toloong!"

"Jangan menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu, mesum!" Chise memukul pria yang memegang pinggang Miyuki dengan kayu yang entah darimana ia dapatkan, lalu memukul pria satu lagi yang mengenggam tangan Miyuki dengan cara dan alat yang sama, "Chise—"

"Ayo Miyuki!" Ajaknya. Miyuki hanya mengangguk. Namun belum sempat ia meraih tangan Chise, gadis itu ditarik oleh salah satu pria yang sebelumnya memegang tubuh Miyuki. Ia memegang kedua tangan Chise dan memutarnya, membuat gadis itu menjerit. Lalu yang satu lagi bangkit dan menatap Chise, "Hey, itu sakit. Woah— dia lebih cantik, bro!(?)"

"Benarkah? Bodynya bagus gak? Dadanya gitu!" (kalau ketemu orang yang nanya beginian sudah dipastikan ia akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada anda. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!) "Coba saja kau periksa sendiri!" Miyuki menatap horror pemandangan didepannya. Kakinya bergetar. Dia tidak bisa bela diri karna selalu ada butler yang menemaninya. Air mata keluar dari matanya. Teriakkannya diredam oleh hujan.

"Oi oi, kenapa menangis? Kau takut? Kau tidak mau gadis ini dibawa?" Kata pria itu dengan seringaian mengerikannya. Lalu dia mendekat pada Chise dan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, "Kalau kau tidak mau dia kami bawa, kau yang akan kami perlakukan seperti ini," Lalu dia menggerakkan tangannya, membuat Chise mendesah tertahan. Miyuki menggeleng kuat.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Miyuki. Aku— ah! A-akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa bela diri kok—!" Kata Chise dengan senyumnya. Miyuki mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak sejahat itu untuk tega meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah dilecehkan demi dirinya itu. Apalagi saat tangan pria bejad itu turun kearah celana Chise. Ia menggeleng kuat, "SEI-NII!"

Crash.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari gadisku, dasar sampah masyarakat,"

Chise terbangun pagi harinya. Ia mencium wangi masakan dari luar kamarnya—bukan. Itu kamar Akashi. Saat ia sadar sepenuhnya, ia merasa dingin diseluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanyapun pusing. Ia menoleh kenakas disebelahnya dan menemukan sebuah mangkuk besar berisi air dan sapu tangan. 'Apa aku sakit?' Ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Lalu ia berjalan dengan pelan keluar kamar, hingga dapur. "S-Seijuro?"

"Ah, kau akhirnya bangun juga," Pria bersurai crimson itu berkata tanpa menoleh pada Chise. Chise mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Akhirnya?"

"Kau pingsan selama 2 hari," Katanya sambil terus berkutat pada masakannya, "2 hari?! Lalu sekolah—"

"Aku sudah minta izin," Potongnya. Lalu dia menuangkan masakannya disebuah mangkuk dan meletakkannya dimeja makan, "Makanlah," Katanya. Chise melihat sup tofu itu sebelum melihat tempat sampah yang dipenuhi bungkusan tofu. Dia tersenyum, "Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka tofu?" "Mau kusuapkan lagi?" Chise menelan salivanya, "Tidak usah," Lalu setelah menggosok gigi dengan pepsod*nt biar giginya kembali bersih bersinar layaknya sunl*ght, Chise duduk dimeja makan dan memakan masakan Akashi. Dia makan dengan khidmat, mau bagaimanapun sup itu enak, walau isinya tofu semua. Ketika sadar bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan oleh Akashi, ia menoleh dengan muka memerah, "Apa yang kau liat?" Akashi menghela napas, "Apa itu penting?" Tanyanya balik. Chise mendesis. Lalu ia teringat dengan Miyuki, "Dimana Miyuki?"

"Pulang. Katanya dia ingin berbicara denganmu," Jawab Akashi, "Oh? Ah. Beri aku nomornya, ya," Katanya. Akashi kembali menghela napas, "Lihat saja didaftar panggilan masuk ponselmu, ia menelponmu berkali-kali," Mata Chise melebar, lalu ia terkekeh, "Baiklah," Hening beberapa saat. Iris heterokrom Akashi tak juga lepas memandangi Chise yang pipinya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sampai saat Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kau memakai teknik kendo pada orang-orang itu?" Chise berhenti menyeruput kuah sup itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Iya."

"Apa punggungmu baik-baik saja?" Chise kembali terdiam. Ia menatap mangkuk yang sudah separuh dari isinya habis, "Iya, mungkin. " Akashi menghela napas untuk ketigakalinya dipagi ini. Pasalnya Chise yang semasa SMPnya adalah atlet kendo itu sudah tidak boleh lagi menggunakan teknik kendo akibat kecelakaan yang pernah ia alami.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Katanya sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Chise menatap Akashi bingung, "Mau kemana?" Akashi menoleh kembali padanya. Lalu ia tersenyum jahil, "Mandi. Mau ikut?" Tanyanya. Wajah Chise kembali memerah.

"M-mati saja sana!"

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk— _

Chise menatap layar ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut. Bukannya Miyuki ingin berbicara padanya? Kenapa panggilannya ditolak sedari tadi? Yang terdengar olehnya hanyalah suara mbak-mbak operator yang ngeselin minta dijejelin kepik. "Hah..." Ia menghela napas sambil menatap layar ponsel bewarna putihnya. Chise merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya, "Apa dia malu?" Gumamnya.

_Klik_

Chise melirik pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Akashi berdiri disana dengan tangan terlipat, "Ah, Sei. Ada apa?"

"Hari ini—"

_You've Got Mail, Baby._

...

...

Hening.

...

...

"Suara apa itu, Chise?" Chise merasakan pipinya memanas. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, bahkan hingga telinganya. Melihat reaksi itu, Akashi semakin curiga. Akashi mendekat. Chise menjauh. Akashi mendekat. Chise menjauh. Begitu seterusnya. (BGM: Semakin kukejar, semakin menjauh)

"?"

"I-itu bukan apa-apa! S-sungguh!" Elak Chise. Tapi bukan Akashi Seijuro namanya kalau nggak pendek—bukan. Maksudnya bukan Akashi Seijuro namanya kalau tidak tahu gadis bersurai dark purple itu tengah berbohong. Dengan senyum setannya yang membuat hati Roca cenat-cenut—bukan. Dengan senyum setannya ia berjalan kearah Chise.

"Suara apa itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari sebelumnya serta wajah mengerikan bak cover depan buku berjudul _siksa api neraka_ ((APA)) itu, Chise menelan salivanya. Apa salahnya? Apa salah teman-temannya? Apa salah— hmph *Roca dibekep Nijimura senpie tersayang heheheheh—uhuk!uhuk!*

"Itu hanya—"

_Make us free na Splash! kasaneta_

_hikari no KONTORASUTO abite_

_Feel so free na kyou tobikomu_

_OREtachi no Brand new blue, yeah._

Chise langsung membeku dengan wajah pucat. _Kenapa aku menukar nada deringku tadi_?!—itulah yang ia pikirkan. Kini terungkap sudah bahwa Chise merupakan _ikemen freak_. Hah, padahal itu aib terbesarnya yang tidak seorangpun tau. Namun sekarang—

Orang pertama yang mengetahui aibnya itu adalah Akashi Seijuro. Si cebol absolut kurang ajar ini.

"N-nanti akan kujelaskan, oke? Sekarang biarkan aku mengangkat teleponnya dulu, ya?" Mohonnya. Akashi terdiam sebentar lalu menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia tau apa suara-suara itu. Yang pertama adalah suara Ichinose Tokiya—jangan tanyakan Roca gimana dia bisa dapet suara macem itu— dan yang kedua dalah _soundtrack_ anime humu—_salah_. Maksudnya anime tentang renang yang suka buka-bukaan da ada kekasih gelap Roca disana. Namanya Matsuoka—hmph! *kali ini Roca dibekep Gasai Yuno dengan kapak* Kenapa Akashi bisa tau? Tentu saja karena dia absolut. (Roca: sebenarnya Akashi suka nonton anime yang rada-rada maho gitu emang— A-akashi….samaAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

"_Moshi moshi?_"

"_A-apa itu kau tunangan Sei-nii?_"

"Ah, Miyuki! Iya ini aku. Jadi ada apa?"

Hening beberapa saat. Mumpung Miyuki adeknya Akashi jadi pulsanya banyak.

"_A-a-a-kuhanyainginmengucapkanterimakasihkarenatelahmenyelamatkanku!_"

Chise terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa. Darimana gadis ini belajar berbicara tanpa jeda seperti itu? Ya, walaupun Chise tetap menangkap apa yang ia katakan, "_Douitashimashita_." Ucapnya.

"_H-hmph! D-dan satu lagi….."_

Chise mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"_B-boleh juga! A-aku akui kau lumayan pantas dengan Sei-nii! Aku j-juga tidak keberatan dipanggil Miichan. T-tapi ini bukan berarti aku mau ya! Aku hanya kasian padamu!_"

Chise kembali terkekeh. Kalau abangnya _yandere_, maka adiknya _tsundere_. Benar-benar sifat yang merepotkan Roca—maksudnya buat semua orang.

"Baiklah terimakasih kalau begitu, _Miichan_," Kata Chise dengan senyum.

"_H-hmph! D-dan satu lagi_….."

Chise kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"_I-itu_—"

"_Miyuki kau sedang apa?! Astaga_—_masih sempat menelpon padahal sudah ibu bilang untuk pergi keruangan ayah untuk hukumanmu karena lancang menganggu hubungan kakakmu dan Chise-chan 'kan?!_"

Chise menautkan alisnya, "I-itu bukannya suara Ibumu, Miichan?"

Terdengar oleh Chise Miyuki mendesis pelan, "_Iya itu ibu. Aku memang pantas untuk mendapatkan hukuman, omong-omong. Baiklah kututup ya,_"

Sesudah mengatakannya Miyuki benar-benar memutuskan sambungannya. Chise terkekeh, "Miyuki lumayan dewasa juga, ya," Gumamnya.

Akashi berdeham. Chise tersentak kaget. Ohiya, jika ia sudah selesai menelepon maka ada sesuatu yang harus ia jelaskan pada Akashi.

"Sudah siap untuk hukumanmu, Chise?"

**TBC**

**Roca: ah bokong Roca sakit nih karna nulis ini!**

**Chise: Roca-san kau terlalu vulgar!**

**Kuroko: Rocalatte-san mungkin saja ada anak dibawah umur yang membaca ini.**

**Midorima: kau kenak-kanakkan sekali nanodayo.**

**Aomine: Roca kau menjijikkan.**

**Kise: Rocacchi masa semuanya harus ditulis ssu.**

**Murasakibara: nyom nyom nyom *jejelin mom*gi***

**Akashi: …**

**Kise: Akashicchi masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Chisecchi otaku ya?**

**Roca: udahlah Akashi, relain aja— JANGAN GUNTING BAJU LEBARANKU TIDAQUE!**

**Murasakibara: Eh~ Bukannya Rocachin mau membuat omake ya?**

**Roca: …..saya tak punya ide la. Mending nonton boboiboy aja *nyalain kaset boboiboy***

**Midorima: Rocalatte, ini tidak ada previewnya nanodayo?**

**Roca: *mengalihkan pandangan dari boboiboy penyelamat bumi* eh preview? Tunggu dulu eaps *buka laptop* oh iya ini dia. Akashi-sama tolong bacakan previewnya *kedip kedip***

**Akashi: ….*seketika mual* aku tidak bisa diper—**

**Chise: sesekali t-tidak apa 'kan, S-Sei?**

**Akashi: *sigh* baiklah.**

_**Preview Chapter 4:**_

"Sei, aku harus ke London sekarang,"

"Tidak bisa. Sebentar lagi acara tunangan kita akan dilaksanakan, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Aku tahu, t-tapi….."

"S-sekarat?!"

**Aomine: siapa yang berkarat?**

**Kuroko: Sekarat, Ahomine-kun.**

**Kise: AHAHAHAHAHA Ahominecchi aho sekali!**

**Roca: sudah sudah *ala nunung* ((GAK)) ayo kita masuk sesi balas review.**

**Murasakibara: untuk ****Juvia Hanaka-****chin, ini ff-nya udah dilanjut~ 'ganbatte' katanya, Rocachin.**

**Roca: aku akan ganbatte sampai titik darah penghabisan *apus air mata***

**Midorima: untuk ****Nakashima Aya**** nanodayo. B-bukan berarti aku peduli dengan reviewmu ya! I-ini udah dilanjut sama Rocalatte tapi gak pake kilat, berbahaya nanodayo. Katanya ffmu bagus banget, Rocalatte.**

**Roca: hehe, makasih Aya-chwan *lap ingus pake baju aomine***

**Aomine: eh baju gua beli di luar nih!**

**Chise: luar apa Aomine-kun?**

**Aomine: l-l-l-luar rumah.**

**Akashi: …..untuk ****Aoi Yukari****. Mesum? *smirk* akan kubuat cerita ini semesum mungkin, Yukari.**

**Chise: S-Sei?!**

**Roca: kyaaaaa! *lap nosblit pake tissue yang dikasih kuroko* denger sendiri 'kan Yukari-chwan dari Akashi-sama? Hhhehe, ini sudah diupdate'-')7**

**Kuroko: untuk ****Silvia-Ki chan**** desu. *baca previewnya* *lalu hening***

**Roca: Ah, kok gak dibaca Tetchan?! OH karna ini. TENANG AJA SILVIA-CHWAN GoM EMANG DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK DINISTAKAN desu. jadi— AAA! JANGAN NGEDEMO DIDEPAN LAPAK GUA DONG!**

**Chise: U-uh… Baiklah akhir kata mohon review ya, minna-san! *senyum***

**Kuroko: kamu bisa sampaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan serta saran kamu di PM atau askfm Rocalatte-san. Apa usernamenya, Kise-kun?**

**Kise: usernamenya**—

**Aomine: username askfmnya **_**ukeshiseijuro**_** yo!**

**Kise: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKZ.**


End file.
